


Surprise, Scarlet.

by dearsnart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of ColdFlash 2019, Angst, Christmas, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) References, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsnart/pseuds/dearsnart
Summary: Barry was really not looking forward to spending Christmas at home, while his boyfriend, the one and only Leonard Snart was with The Legends. Little did he know, that the present under the tree this year was all he ever wished for.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 91
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	Surprise, Scarlet.

"Come on, Barr." Joe nudged Barry's shoulder softly, giving the brunet a warm, loving smile. "It's gonna be fun. You can write those later."

Barry looked up at his adoptive father, and gave him a tired smile. There were many emotions behind that smile, and sadly, none of them were positive. He was always the most active person during the holidays, but not this year. Not now. Not without Len.

His boyfriend was busy as usual. But this time, it wasn't stealing. He wasn't committing pity crimes, and he wouldn't walk in once he was done. No. He was far away. God knows where he was. He could be anywhere, literally. He could be anywhere and anytime in the universe. Perhaps, he was in the future. He could be watching some apocalypse. Or maybe he's currently listening to Hitler giving speech. Surely, he was working on keeping the universe safe with The Legends, and yes, it was a very important job. He was saving more lives than Barry, and he was putting himself in much more danger. Barry knew well that Len could take care of himself, but how could he not worry? Ever since Leonard has taken to working with the other heroes - let's keep it secret from Len that Barry thinks of him as a hero, - Barry has been worrying all day, and all night. He couldn't even talk with Leonard. It's not like you could make calls back in those times that they are currently in. For all he knew, the whole team could be dead by now. Who would bring the news that they died? The dinosaurs? Stalin?

"I really need to finish this, Joe..." the young man mumbled, looking back down at the stack of papers in front of him. "You know David. He's going to bite me if I don't finish this in time. And I really don't want to have to write these reports after my break. I don't want to have to worry about getting them done during the holidays. I'll come downstairs once I'm done. I promise" He looked back up at Joe, only to be met with that 'don't-bullshit-me' look.

"Barry." He warned softly. "You think I don't know what's going on? I'm a detective, AND your foster dad. You can't lie to me, kid. Also, wasn't it you who always told me not to bring my work home?" He asked, as he grabbed a chair, and pulled it over to Barry's desk.

The brunet let out a long sigh, placed his elbow on the table, and leaned his head against his hand. 

Joe watched his son for a few seconds, then breathed out one of those worried, fatherly sighs. "I know that you miss Snart. And I know that this is going to be your first christmas without him, and yes, I know that you're worried about him, but come on, Bear. You know Leonard. He's a 'tuff one. I'm pretty sure that he's perfectly fine right now. Trust me. I bet that he' getting ready to have a real fun time as we speak."

Barry glanced up at Joe, only to look back down at the floor. He wasn't in a very chatty mood. Not to mention the drying tears on his cheeks, that he attempted to quickly wipe away when he hear footsteps approaching his room. His eyelashes were still slightly stuck together due to his salty tears. "Whatever..." he finally breathed out, then ran a hand down his face, and turned back to his desk.

Joe looked down, and silently thought for a few seconds, then stood up from the chair with a small groan. "Well...everyone's downstairs already. Even Harry came to celebrate with us." He placed a gentle hand on Barry's shoulder, and leaned down to mumble in his ear. "Also, we could really use your help with those cookies, because Cisco is a terrible cook. He already burned a plate of desserts." 

That finally made Barry give in a little. He breathed out a soft chuckle, and shook his head a bit. "Yeah, I can smell it from up here." He added in a shushed tone.

Joe smiled warmly, then gave a small squeeze to the brunet's shoulder. "Come on, then, kid." 

With a final sigh, Barry closed the folder of papers on his desk, and stood up. He put a small smile on his face as he followed Joe downstairs, and into the living room. He didn't really feel like celebrating today. He just couldn't get into that christmas spirit, while he was missing someone so much. He has been dating Leonard for almost three years now, and not only was this first christmas without Len, but he also haven't heard from his boyfriend for over 4 months now.

As they entered the living room, Barry did his best to keep up his smile. Most of his friends were there. Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, Iris, but not Len. The room was beautifully decorated. All those colorful lights, the candles on the table, and damn, the tree. The tree was beautiful. Not to mention those iconic scents of freshly baked food, even though the smell of burnt cookies was still there. 

"Ayy, Barry!" Cisco stepped forward - he was wearing some ridiculous apron, by the way - and pulled Barry into a friendly hug. While in the hug, he looked at Joe, and upon receiving a small nod from the man, he gently patted Barry's back, then pulled back from the hug with a small smile. He then turned around, and looked at the others. "If we're all here, let's open the presents!" He stated cheerfully, looking back and forth between Barry and the others.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Already? It's only 7 pm, Ramon. What are you, a b-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence, since Caitlin discreetly stepped on his foot with her high heel, and gave him a pointed look.

Harry cleared his throat, then pulled his foot out from under Caitlin's trap. He took a sip from his liqueur, and looked away awkwardly. "Great idea." He muttered into his mug.

Barry looked around at his friends, looking confused. "But Harry's right. Isn't it a little too early for the presents? We haven't even had dinner yet..."

Cisco glanced at Joe, then look back at the speedster. That weird, awkward grin from before returned again. "Well, uhhh...what can I say, I'm excited! You know me, I just love, uh...opening presents early."

Harry let out a scoff, and lifted up the mug to his face again. "Nice save." He grumbled, still being butthurt from him being shushed.

"Harry!" Iris hissed in a shushed tone.

Tilting his head to the side, Barry looked around at all of them once again, looking even more confused than he did a few seconds ago.

"Let's just start, shall we?" Joe chimed in before Barry could question the situation even more. Things were already getting too suspicious, and he didn't want to drag out the lies even longer.

They all moved over to the couch. Harry sat next to Cisco and Caitlin on the bigger couch, while Joe took the armchair, leaving Barry alone on the smaller couch, which was big enough for two people. The brunet placed his hands in his lap, and watched his friends unsurely, because he knew damn well that something was going on, but he didn't know what it was.

Caitlin looked around with her lips pursed, and when no one spoke for a few seconds, she decided to get things started. She looked over at Barry with a kind smile, then spoke softly. "Barry, do you want to start? You could open your presents first, and then you'd hand out you presents for us, and so on..."

Joe nodded, seeming to strongly agree. "Yeah, go ahead, Barry. I think I placed your present behind the tree."

Barry watched them with raised eyebrows, and just sat there for a copule of seconds. He looked very suspicious, and he wasn't sure what to expect as he stood up. "You guys are really weird tonight..." He muttered, as he slowly made his way over to the big, beautifully decorated tree. He crouched down, and watched the wrapped up presents, but he couldn't see his name on any of them. "Where'd you put it again, Joe?"

Joe hummed, then quickly swallowed the hot cocoa in his mouth. "All the way behind. I couldn't fit it in the front with the others. You gotta climb in a bit." His voice held an odd amount of excitement.

The brunet frowned to himself, and breathed out a small huff. This was getting weirder and weirder with every passing second, and he was honestly starting to make him feel left out, since all the others seemed to know what was going on. Instead of asking more questions, he just simply sighed, and carefully climbed under the tree on all fours. He could barely squeeze himself in there, and he only realized that he could've went behind the tree from the side instead of the front when it was too late. After a few quick seconds, he finally found himself in the small space between the back of the tree and the wall.

However, there were no presents there. No boxes, no sign of that colorful wrapping paper. Only a pair of shoes. A black pair of shoes. No, they were boots. But they were...moving? Was someone- holy shit.

Barry quickly looked up from where he was laying under the tree, and immediately, his heart was over flown with excitement and happiness. 

Leonard was crouching there, his beautiful blue eyes gazing down at Barry lovingly. He was wearing black jeans, those black boots, and a dark blue knitted sweater with a small, but cute reindeer on it. But the best thing that he was wearing, was that brilliant smile, that was enough to make Barry the happiest man ever.

The speedster didn't even say anything. He simply got on his knees, and hurriedly climbed over to Leonard, successfully kicking the tree in his rush. Len raised his eyebrows, and grabbed onto a branch of the tree, stopping it from falling. He could barely register as Barry wrapped his arms around him, since the kid was just so damn fast. But he loved it. He loved his clumsy scarlet speedster.

Chuckling, Leonard wrapped his arms around Barry in response, and held him close. "Slow down a little, you almost killed the poor tree." He chuckled out softly, seeming entertained by the brunet's excitement.

Barry was in heaven. He had his face buried in Len's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend, while holding onto him, just like his life was depending on it. After a few seconds, he pulled back from the hug to look at Leonard's face, just to make sure that he was actually there. And he was. He was really there. The young man breathed out a relieved, happy laughter, only to pull Leonard right back into the hug.

The older man's smile only grew wider with every passing second. It felt so good to hold his partner in his arms again. He could feel the other's warmth, and his sweet, vanilla scent. He could even feel Barry smiling against his neck, and it was something that he had missed so dearly.

"I really missed you." The brunet breathed out, and judging by his voice, Leonard was almost pretty sure that the boy had tears in his eyes.

Humming, he pulled Barry tighter against his chest. "I missed you too, Scarlet." He replied. His voice was soft, and much quieter now.

They just kneeled there behind the tree, holding onto each other tightly. They were both silent now, because they didn't need words to understand exactly how the other was feeling right now. After another long minute of just holding onto each other, Leonard slowly pulled back, and placed a gentle hand on the younger man's cheek, and god, he looked so beautiful. His skin was just as soft as he remembered. His face was so innocent, and so smooth. His lips were a pretty, faint pink color, and they looked so sweet, that Len just wanted to kiss them all night. Then finally, he looked deep into those beautiful, hazel eyes, and he felt himself melting right on the spot. His lips spread into a warm smile, as he watched the colorful christmas lights dance on Barry's face. He could even see the reflection of the lights on the tree in Barry's eyes, and it was truly the most beautiful sight ever.

After long moments of just gazing at the speedster lovingly, Leonard finally broke the small distance between their faces, and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. It was all that words couldn't say. It was all the worries, all the nights that they spent alone, wondering if they could see each other again. It was all the shed tears, all the lonely hours, and all the unspoken 'I love you's. All of that squeezed into a single kiss, and it was the only thing the two men wished for.

"So, I take it that you like your present?" Joe's voice spoke the silence, and Barry could perfectly hear that Joe was proudly grinning.

Barry chuckled against Leonard's lips, before pulling back, and tilting his head down to collect himself a bit after such intense feelings. He took hold of Leonard's hand, and they both got up, before carefully inching out from behind the tree. "It's all that I could've ever asked for, Joe. Thank you. And thanks to all of you." He stated softly.

The thief wrapped an arm around Barry's waist. "By the way. I got tired of crouching while I was waiting behind the tree, so I sat down on one of the boxes, and it made a weird cracking noise, so I really hope that none of you bought a puppy for christmas."

Upon hearing that, Barry gave Leonard a weird look, before breaking down into a sweet laughter. "You're weird."

"I know." He replied smoothly, with a happy smirk sitting on his face.

The brunet chuckled again, and shook his head playfully, before wrapping his arms around Leonard' neck, hugging him again. He quieted down, and after a seconds of silence, he spoke quietly. "You staying for good?" 

Len's smile only got wider. He pressed a long kiss on the side of Barry's head, his arms resting around the speedster's waist. "I'm staying for good. No more playing hero for me." He replied in a soothing voice.

Caitlin watched the two with a loving smile, before leaning her head against Cisco's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas." Iris and Cisco said in unison, both of them wearing a warm smile.

Harry's lips twitched up into a smile. "Merry Christmas. Now let's get to eating."

Joe let out a calm chuckle, and nodded his head in agreement. "Amen to that!" He laughed out, seeming very entertained by Harry's comment.

Barry smiled brightly, and hugged Leonard even tighter, while chuckling at what Harry said.

In that moment, he felt it. All the pain, all the struggling came down to this wonderful night. And it was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is hella late. It's February. But to my defense, I posted this in time on Amino. Just felt like posting it on here too. Hope you liked it, tho.


End file.
